


Training Deck

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Klance smut, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Training, Training Deck, klance, klance porn, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Lance is told by Allura he needs to spend more time training. He’s surprised to see Keith back from the Blade using the training deck for the simulators. Lance brags about his new sword, Keith says they should spar... it all goes downhill from there.





	Training Deck

“Why does Allura think I need to spend more time training?” Lance whined, rounding a corner on the hall on his way to the the training deck, “my skills are already flawless!” He said to himself, opening the doors to the training deck. “Whoa— Keith?! What are you doing here?!” He exclaimed, “aren’t you supposed to be with the Blades?!”

“The Castle has better training simulators,” Keith responded, ending the training sequence he was working on, “what are you doing here so late? You never use the training deck.”

“You never use the training deck,” Lance said mockingly, “well for your information I can wield a sword!” He said, walking over to Keith, pressing a finger to his chest. Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh? Maybe we should spar, see how good you really are,” Keith grinned. That smug grin pissed Lance off. 

“You know what? You’re on! Loser does whatever the winner tells them to!” Lance said, pulling his bayard out, transforming it into his sword. Keith retrieved his knife, which did the same. “Ready to lose Mullet?” Lance taunted. After many times of secretly watching Keith train Lance knew all his weak points. Keith would more often than not lunge at targets too carelessly, leaving himself open and vulnerable. Not seconds later Keith lunged at Lance, Lance easily blocking it and knocking Keith back. Keith lost his balance, stumbling back, falling on his ass. Lance leapt at him, pinning him down beneath him. Keith blinked a few times.

“How-how did you know to block me like that?!” He asked, squirming, trying to figure out a way to escape. 

“You’re just too predictable I guess,” Lance grinned, keeping Keith pinned down easily. 

“You have been training haven’t you?” Keith asked, noticing Lance’s strength. 

“You could say that,” Lance said, “now tap out! Admit defeat to Lancey Lance!” 

Keith groaned, “don’t call yourself that,” he said, “but fine, g-get off of me,” he said, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Lance nodded, shifting his weight for a moment then freezing. 

“Keith…” he murmured, “you’re.. are you..?” He asked, not needing to finish the question for Keith to know what he was talking about. 

“What?! N-no!” Keith tried to lie, his face burning red now. 

“You totally are!” Lance exclaimed. 

“Am not!!” Keith argued. 

“Well now I am too!” Lance said. 

“I am— what?!” Keith asked. Lance looked down at Keith, then rolled his hips gently against Keith’s. “O-oh..” Keith mumbled, biting his lip. 

“As the winner,” Lance said, smirking down at Keith, “I want you to be pliant.” 

“P-pliant?” Keith asked, still squirming a little. Lance nodded.

“Mhm, which means quit squirming,” he said, “I’m going to finally have my way with you.” Lance licked his lips, leaning down close to Keith’s face, “I’m going to kiss you now,” he said. Keith just nodded, he would be lying if this wasn’t something he had wanted for awhile now. Lance’s lips met Keith’s, the kiss full of hunger almost immediately. Lance brought a knee up, pressing it against Keith’s crotch. Keith gasped into the kiss, his lips parting long enough for Lance to slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Lance pulled away from the kiss, panting as he began to undo his own pants before helping Keith out of his own. “Keith you have such a pretty dick!” Lance said. 

“Lance!” Keith groaned, “you, God, don’t call it pretty!” He whined, eyeing Lance’s length. He swallowed nervously. Lance caught onto him. 

“Nervous?” He asked, leaning down to press a soft kiss to one of Keith’s nipples. 

“Nervous? N-no,” Keith lied, blushing.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Lance mumbled against Keith’s other nipple. 

“Well you-you’re a terrible… uh,” Keith started, but couldn’t find the words as Lance’s tongue swept across his nipple. “Ah..” 

“You like that?” Lance asked, smirking. Keith only nodded in response. Lance grinned before standing up, pulling Keith up onto his knees. “Get me nice and wet Keith,” He cooed. Keith was now eye level with Lance’s cock, he looked up at Lance before leaning forwards to tease the tip with his tongue. “Come on Keith,” Lance whined, “I just want to fuck you, hurry up,” he said, grabbing Keith’s hair, forcing more of himself into Keith’s mouth. Keith complied, beginning to bob his head up and down Lance’s length. Lance began to shallowly thrust into his mouth, moaning softly as he did. Keith suddenly leaned forwards, his nose pressed firmly against Lance’s pubic hair, deepthroating him. Lance scrambled, immediately pulling Keith off of his dick. “Fuck,” he groaned, “I-I almost just came,” He panted, “okay, now, on you hands and knees,” Lance instructed. Keith listened, something about Lance telling him what to do turned him on immensely. “Good boy,” Lance purred. Keith felt his dick twitch at the pet name. 

“Lance, come on,” Keith said quietly, resting his head on his arms on the floor, lifting his ass up more. 

“What was that Keith?” Lance grinned, spitting on his hand, pressing a finger against Keith’s opening. 

“Just fuck me!” Keith whined. 

“Gotta stretch you out first though,” Lance said, his finger slipping in easily. “Oh? Unless…”

“I was playing.. with myself.. earlier…” Keith admitted. 

“Damn,” Lance breathed, slipping in a second finger, scissoring Keith, “that’s hot,” he said. Keith felt his face burning red. 

“Lance come on just fuck me already,” he said, growing impatient. 

“Guess you aren’t much for foreplay are you?” Lance chuckled, pulling his fingers out. Keith groaned in response. “Okay, okay, I’ll get to the life changing sex for you now,” he smirked. 

“I’m not sure I would say life ch—Ahh!!” Keith gasped when Lance suddenly pushed all the way inside of him in one thrust. “Fuck.. fuck..” Keith whined. 

“Mm, you okay Keith?” Lance asked, staying where he was to let Keith adjust. 

“Ahh.. mmhmm.. shit.. you.. you’re just…” Keith began to mumble but cut himself off when Lance began to move inside of him. 

“I’m just what, Keith?” Lance asked, his hands gripping at Keith’s hips. 

“L-Lance.. much.. much bigger.. than anything I’ve ever used..” Keith moaned. Lance smirked, gripping Keith’s hips harder before he began to pound into Keith. He wanted Keith to feel this for weeks, he wanted Keith to ache, he wanted to give him the most mind blowing sex so Keith would come back more often to the castle just to see Lance. He wanted to hear the excuses of why Keith was visiting so often when Lance would know the real reason. Keith’s eyes widened and jaw dropped, continuously moaning and whimpering Lance’s name. Lance was getting close to finishing until…

“Allura did tell him to go train, maybe he’s in there?” A voice came from the hallway. 

“I think we should check the kitchen,” Another voice chimed in. Lance froze, his dick still buried in Keith’s ass. He prayed Pidge and Hunk would check the kitchen. Despite his friends being right outside the door he was still so close to coming. Maybe the the thrill of nearly being caught had something to do with it. He would address that to himself later. 

“Yeah, maybe he’s eating chips and crying on the floor again,” Pidge said. The sound of their footsteps fading away as the two went off towards the kitchen. 

“Lance, fuck, they.. they almost found us..” Keith moaned, “hah.. they.. they might come back after they find out you’re not in the kitchen,” Keith breathed heavily. 

“Mm.. you’re right,” Lance moaned, “good thing you’ll be full of my cum before then,” he smirked, ramming deep into Keith, coming hard, his legs shaking a little as he spilled into Keith. Lance was about to wrap his hand around Keith’s cock to help jerk him off when he heard Keith moan his name, his body shuddering as he came under him. “Holy shit,” Lance breathed, “did you just…?”

“Y-yeah..” Keith panted, “I’ve never… fuck.. I’ve never been able to come like that…before..” 

“Mmm,” Lance chuckled, pulling out of Keith, “mind blowing sex,” he smirked. 

“Don’t call it that,” Keith groaned, “it was.. really good though,” he admitted. 

“Good enough to keep coming back for more?” Lance asked, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. 

“Lance,” Keith said, lifting himself off the floor, grabbing a sweat rag to clean the mess off the floor, “Yeah,” he finally said, “I’ll be back for more.” 

“Just for the sex?” Lance asked, getting dressed, then helping Keith back into his Blade uniform. 

“No,” Keith said, shaking his head, “not just for the sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having some serious writers block, so if anyone has suggestions for Klance smut please please pleaseeee comment them!!


End file.
